


Snufkin's Secret to Beautiful Skin

by DyedViolet



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, just a wacky goofy idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedViolet/pseuds/DyedViolet
Summary: I rubbed a radish on my face and then realized Snufkin would do that. All radish facts contained within are true.





	Snufkin's Secret to Beautiful Skin

It was a warm and sleepy day, perfect for lounging on a grassy hillside, just as Moomin and Snufkin were doing just then. Snufkin was lazily playing his harmonica, more carrying a tune than performing any song in particular, and Moomin was quietly enjoying the other’s presence, letting his mind wander. When something drifted through his mind that had him dying of curiosity, though, he felt he just had to break the silence and ask.

“Say, Snufkin, is it much different for you to wash your skin than for me to wash my fur?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Snufkin replied. “I wash my hair and body with soap, and I rub a radish on my face every morning.”

“...Whot?” Moomin stared at Snufkin, utterly perplexed.

“Do you not wash with soap?” Snufkin asked plainly.

“No, I–I do wash with soap, did–did you say you rub… a radish on your face?”

“Every morning,” Snufkin hummed. “I cut the tip off of the radish, and then I rub it on my face to clean it.”

“That’s–I’ve never heard of such a use for radishes,” Moomin admitted. “And it works?”

“Well,” Snufkin drawled, “you tell me, Moomin. Does my face seem clean?” Moomin leaned in to get a better look at Snufkin; indeed, his skin had a healthy glow about it, and with his snout so close, he could smell something like sweet new grass on his cheeks.

“You’re right, it does work!” Moomin exclaimed.

“What did I tell you, Moomin?” Snufkin said with a gentle smile. Curiosity satisfied, silence fell over them again, and Snufkin played a new tune. Moomin leaned back in the grass.

He’ll ask Moominmamma if she has any radishes later.    


End file.
